


Fading

by Plant_Murderer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, F/M, Poetry, Post Hobbit, post return of the king really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Plant_Murderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a pair of elves fading in the woodland realm<br/>No battle took them, neither has bow or helm<br/>She sits at his feet and he stares from his throne<br/>And they sit in the crumbling kingdom alone  </p><p>(knowledge of the silmarillion would help this make sense, like knowing who mandos is and what happens to elves and dwarves when they die) (there's a blink and you'll miss it legolas/gimli reference)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

There’s a pair of elves fading in the woodland realm  
No battle took them, neither has bow nor helm.  
She sits at his feet and he stares from his throne  
And they sit in the crumbling kingdom alone. 

She begs, “king, be that Namo from cross the wide sea,  
Take this love from my heart, Lord, and keep it from me.  
Trap it down deep in your ever full halls.  
Let some other be weaver and put it on walls 

And those walls will be lovely as was his dear face,  
And that room will be warm as his smile, his embrace,  
And I, left to mourn till the next song is sung,  
could have peace in the waiting, though our time died young.

Your lover is there, in his halls cross the sea,  
But mine is beyond reach and ever shall be.  
So please, My good king as you sit on your throne,  
Be as my own love's Mandos then leave me alone. “ 

The king shakes his head and his crown drops a leaf,  
“I do not know if in those long halls my love sleeps.  
Or if I belong in that most western land,  
So far from where our love and my life began.

If she lingers yet here and I go to the west,  
How can I face our kin, knowing she was the best,  
And the brightest and fiercest of all that ere stood,  
If I stay she will find me, out here in our wood. 

Whether she crosses the land or the sea,  
I know that my queen makes her way back to me.  
But since I cannot steal the pain of love gone  
eldest friend of my son, here you may linger on,

Or else go to the west where his soul lingers still.  
My son waits there I think, and perhaps always will.  
You could mourn your dwarf loves there together in peace,  
Never more to love sorrow beside your king's feet.” 

There’s a pair of elves fading in the woodland ream,  
There’s a king and guard captain, though neither wears helm.  
And one cannot go, so the other will wait  
till they join all in song, a new world to create.


End file.
